


Life's Kiss

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fear, Hope, Kiss of Life, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Secret Relationship, Slash, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Threats of Violence, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Did Stark think life kisses meant being shield-brothers ?





	Life's Kiss

"Loki !" Thor screamed as a Kronan kicked Loki into the nearby waterfall. He knew Loki could take quite a bit of proverbial and literal punishment but he'd never hit him that hard, not even in his worst nightmares.

"Weak little Asgardian."

"He may be, but he's my brother. I swear, Kronan, if you've killed him I will knock down the gates of Hel and kill you a second time !" No lightning, no matter how great his control of it, lightning was still attracted to water. That telltale thrum as Mjolnir left his hand, and punched a hole clean through the Kronan's rock-like abdomen, never got old even after 700 years. When the hammer returned he thrust it into his belt then rushed across the sandy shore and waded through the frigid water toward the fall. Flying meant potentially missing Loki because if Loki'd been conscious he would've been complaining about being soaked to the bone. He plunged through the fall into a well-hidden, half-flooded cavern.

Loki lay face-up on the surface but the water-logged leathers had started to pull him under.

A plea and a prayer left his lips as he cradled the worrisomely blue form against his chest. "Please don't be dead, brother. We can't walk through the gates of Valhalla together if you're already there. Norns, spare him, don't let that creature make me face my destiny alone. Please, I couldn't bear it." Solid rock, solid rock, there must've been a piece of solid rock somewhere in the damned cavern. Sunlight speared down through a crack in the ceiling, it fell upon a large, quarter-submerged boulder with a flat top. Grateful, he slogged to it and lay Loki down before putting an ear to his chest. There was no heartbeat, no rise and fall, he cursed the spawn of a hundred Frost Giants. What had Eir said about drowning ? Something something, lungs full of water instead of air, perform life's kiss, push against ribs, roll on side and let water expel.

Colour returned to Loki's skin as he coughed up the water. "Please tell me you killed that Kronan ? Because I'm soaked and if he's not, I swear, I will turn him into half a frog."

"Yes, and I would have missed you."

"That's a good point, I also would've missed me."

"Cheeky bastard, shut up."

"I almost died, you shut up."

He laughed and crushed Loki into an embrace. Thank the Norns, he'd have to make sure to thank Eir later, too.

* * *

200 years later...

"Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Thor didn't understand why Stark would have a problem with kisses of life. Did he think it meant they were shield-brothers ? It would've been as platonic as kissing Mother's cheek. Well, Loki still had two things right about humans: They were tiny and they had the oddest worries. God, he was tired. First there'd been the sheer joy of finding out Loki was actually alive, second fear at hearing Loki'd been captured by the Chitauri, third the dark matter's drain of his strength, fourth relief at rescuing Loki from Stark, fifth anger at Stark calling Loki his stuff and on and on. That wasn't even getting into Loki's deepened madness, murdering of innocents and most recent attempt at killing him. Maybe Loki would finally be ready to go home ?

On the other hand, Stark had just mentioned something about food. He hadn't anything to eat since this morning. Hmm. Eat, muzzle that silver tongued mouth and use the Tesseract to return home.

It was so simple even he couldn't mess it up.


End file.
